


【虫铁】CATCH

by Liangxiang



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liangxiang/pseuds/Liangxiang
Summary: 联文下半段双血族AU无脑爽文





	【虫铁】CATCH

“我要开动了，先生。”Peter舔舔尖牙，笑弯了眼睛。  
地下室的墙壁冰冷又粗糙，泛着一丝令人战栗的潮湿，凉意透过华丽纷繁的丝绸礼服沾染上脊背，沿着脊椎一路攀升。  
Tony抿了抿唇，藏在心里几百年的名字在舌尖辗转了几个来回后终究还是选择吐出来。“Peter。”  
“啊，原来先生还愿意记得我的名字。”年轻人的声音里充满了愉悦，侧过头用冰凉鼻尖摩挲他压制住的那人眼角，语气倾注了五分欣喜，四分虔诚，还有一分露骨的挑逗。“真令人开心。”  
Tony闭上眼睛，选择用沉默和逃避来回应年轻人 。  
不记得？怎么会不记得？Tony恨恨地咬紧了后槽牙。  
Peter Parker.  
他自己都数不清在过去的几百年里，有多少个梦境之中出现了Peter，这个有巧克力色眼睛和头发的年轻人就像是撒旦烙印在他无尽生命里的诅咒，孜孜不倦，夜夜入梦，搅扰得他不得安稳。  
他想再次像几百年前一样硬下心肠拒绝Peter，刻薄话语几度涌出却又梗在喉头，最终还是不忍说出，只能发出一声长长的叹息：“我以为我做的是对的，Peter。”  
他曾经是个胆小鬼，羞耻于直面自己犯下的大错，怯懦于回复年轻人的心意。  
Tony抬眼看Peter，视线正好撞入年轻人的瞳孔里，两人的瞳都褪去了在普通人面前伪装用的颜色，鲜红的瞳色透着说不出的妖冶，哪怕在阴暗的地下室里也亮得令人心惊。  
这是两个天生的捕食者。  
他们相互注视着对方的眼睛，一个从另一个的眼睛里看出了不忍和愧疚，一个从另一个的眼睛里看出了和几百年前别无二致的纯粹汹涌的爱意。  
他们都从对方的眼睛里弥补了错失数百年的时光。  
他不想再当胆小鬼了。  
Tony仰起头去吻Peter的唇，没有深入，就是蜻蜓点水一般的一个吻，冰凉的嘴唇轻轻擦过年轻人的。“做任何你想做的，Kid。”他呢喃着发出邀请。“Everything.”  
“All I want to do is ……”Peter颇愉悦地咕哝着，低头追逐着Tony游离的唇，把它变成了一个深吻，后半句话湮没在两人交缠的唇齿之间。  
舌尖划过上颚带来麻酥酥的痒意，沿着神经一路传导到脊髓，在脑海里炸裂出细微又明亮的火花，那感觉好到让人忍不住想要闭上眼睛。  
他恍惚回忆起几百年前的光阴，伯爵先生带着初出茅庐的年轻人参加社交舞会，帮他把华丽繁复的丝绸领巾整理妥帖，又手把手教导懵懵懂懂又满腔赤忱爱意的年轻人，如何展示自己的绅士风度，如何跳出无可挑剔的完美舞步，如何调情才显得魅力十足又不轻佻。他还告诉Peter，和心上人接吻的时候应该闭上眼睛，这样才不会破坏暧昧气氛。  
他明明知道Peter的心上人是谁，却本能地要逃避和推脱。  
世人皆欲得到永生，可只有真正得到永生的人才知道永生是世界上最最恶毒的诅咒。  
他的男孩不该承受这些，而他把这一切变成了现实，这在他的永恒生命里打下了永不磨灭的罪恶烙印。  
可几百年的光阴散去，Peter仍然没有失去爱他的勇气。  
年轻人成功了，坚韧执着的爱意最终得到了心上人的回应。  
“All I want to do is ……”一吻罢了，年轻人贴在他的先生的耳边絮絮低语，低沉气音滑入耳道直击灵魂深处，“is fuck you,sir.”  
“Oh,okay.”Tony仰着头冲他露出一个透着几分狡黠的微笑，语气纯真又色情，清纯又淫荡。“fuck me,my boy.”  
上好丝绸撕裂的声音在狭小的地下室里回荡，暴露出伯爵先生苍白又脆弱的脖颈，像是施了什么蛊惑人心的古老魔法，引诱Peter靠近。  
尖锐牙齿刺入皮肉带来一点刺痛，血液被吸吮又带起一阵独属于失血感的酥麻和眩晕，有一丝鲜红血液从伤口渗出，顺着脖颈曲线蜿蜒而下，沾染上洁白衣料像是雪地里盛放的红玫瑰。  
有一个传说，血族在吸食血液时，猎物会感受到强烈的快感。  
Tony微微阖着双眼喘气，清晰地感到自己的阴茎已经充血勃起，顶在裤子里，紧绷绷地难受得慌。于是他伸手去解Peter白衬衫的纽扣，用冰凉指尖触碰年轻人硬朗的肌肉线条，滑过已经结痂但还未能愈合的伤口，沿着手感极佳的腹肌一路往下，在皮带处停止，Peter以为他要解开皮带，他却只是顺着皮带摸了一圈。  
“你还要咬着我多久，嗯？”Tony喘着气发问，话语里带着笑意。“我可记得你是个急性子。”  
他微微屈起膝盖蹭了蹭Peter的胯下，满意地感觉到压制住他的年轻人浑身一激灵，却仍嫌自己挑逗得不够露骨，舌尖舔舔自己的尖牙，语气慵懒：“我告诉你，我可硬了。”  
Peter只觉得全身上下的血液“轰”地一下全部涌上了大脑，又“轰”地一下全部涌到了下半身，他放开Tony的脖颈，看着伤口在血族唾液的作用下自动愈合只留下个浅淡的痕迹，不由得舔了舔自己尖牙上黏附的血迹。  
“先生。”Peter捉住Tony的手，拥着他后退一步，转了半个圈，看起来像是要邀请他的先生跳一曲华尔兹，可本该安安分分搭在腰上的手却不肯安分，沿着手感极佳的礼服外套滑到Tony极富肉感的臀部，充满性暗示意味地捏了一把。  
“亲吻我，先生。”Peter的声音轻得好像是梦呓。“或者杀了我。”  
Tony嗤笑一声：“你以为我不敢杀了你？”  
明明是个问句，Peter却颇为笃定地点了点头：“您不会。”  
“猜对了，好孩子。”Tony弯弯嘴角。“想知道奖励是什么吗？”  
Peter举起双手，耸耸肩膀表示拭目以待，眼睛亮晶晶的，丝毫没有掩饰自己眼中犹如实质化的欲望的打算：“我非常期待，先生。”  
回应年轻人的是Tony解开他的皮带扣的声音，西装裤毫不费力里顺着肌肉线条流畅的腿部滑下，堆在脚背上，布料划过皮肤的触感让Peter不自觉收缩了一下肌肉。  
他似乎听到Tony小小地笑了一声，旋即看到留着小胡子的伯爵先生蹲下身来，鼻尖正对着内裤里鼓鼓囊囊的那一团，Peter俯视着Tony，看不清Tony脸上的表情，只能看到他的发旋，细碎的额发和长到不合常理的，微微颤动着像振翅欲飞的蝴蝶似的的睫毛。  
他大概预感到了Tony想要做什么，又不太确定，喉结上下滚动咽下一口唾沫，却感觉更加口干舌燥。  
这跟几百年前太不一样了，几百年前的Tony面对他的求爱，简直每一个细胞都喧嚣着表示抗拒，这样的Tony让他既欣喜，又惊讶，不知为什么竟还滋生出了一些许小小的嫉妒。  
他对别人也这样吗？  
Tony却没打算留给年轻人胡思乱想的余地，掌根不急不缓地顺着年轻人已经半勃的性器轮廓摩挲了一下，漫不经心地用指尖勾勒出那根上腾腾搏动的青筋，在Peter本能地想要追随着这若有若无的快感而挺腰的时候又松开了手，惹得Peter发出一声充满惋惜的长叹。  
“你果然还是一个急性子。”他听到Tony说，语气里是Stark一贯的调侃与一针见血。  
Peter还没来得及张口反驳，底裤就被Tony拉下，性器摆脱了贴身布料的束缚，直挺挺的一根暴露在空气里，急不可耐地弹出来的时候甚至晃晃悠悠地在Tony的鼻尖打了一下，小胡子男人半是嘲讽半是调戏地往敏感的龟头处吹了一口气，惹得本就完全勃起的阴茎更硬了几分。  
Tony略微抬眸睨了Peter一眼，眨了眨眼睛，似乎是在笑，撸了两把眼前的柱体，把头部含进了嘴里。  
湿润紧窒的触感紧紧包裹住灵敏异常的顶端，这对于Peter来说可是前所未有的美好体验——几百年前他情窦初开却被心上人以历练不够的敷衍理由拒之千里，几百年的时光中俊朗的年轻人也并不是没有遇到过主动投怀送抱的佳人。  
只是他从未有过哪怕一丝丝的心动，无数个甜腻湿润的瑰丽梦境里永远只有一个人的身影。  
Tony哪知道年轻人心底里的纠结，事实上，他目前顾不上这个。  
给Peter口交完全是下意识的行为，高贵的Tony Stark在这之前甚至都没做过下面那一个。  
嘴唇包住尖锐的牙齿防止磕碰，清亮前液涂抹在上颚，咸腥滋味在口腔之中扩散开来，年轻人的阴茎比他想象中的更粗壮，他努力张大嘴吞咽，一直到嘴角隐隐有撕裂般的疼痛也只能堪堪含住一半。顶端抵上喉头引起条件反射的干呕，软肉紧紧箍住龟头的感觉让年轻人忍不住挺了挺腰，换来伯爵先生止不住的呛咳声。  
Tony扶着Peter的胯部让他从自己的口腔里退出来，垂着眼睑，并没有出言责怪，只是用拇指摸了摸黏附在嘴唇上的唾液和前液，在Peter的阴茎上轻弹一记以示对其猴急的不满和惩戒，复又扶着Peter性器的头部再次将它含入了口中。他对这事儿还很生疏，起先只能单纯地含着龟头上下吞吐，吞不下的部分用手代劳，一只手握住剩下的柱体撸动，另一只手轻轻揉搓着沉甸甸的囊袋。  
几百年前他也曾放浪形骸，Tony回忆着他曾经的床伴为他服务时的场景，很快就找到了要领，舌尖轻轻搔刮顶端小孔刺激它流出更多的前液，粗糙舌苔擦过龟头和冠状沟再拂过柱身突突跳动的青筋，过度分泌的唾液就任由它混合着前液顺着柱身流下，最终流进根部的毛发里，把粗硬蜷曲的毛发糊成一团。  
巨大而又陌生的快感搞得Peter不知如何是好，手紧紧攥成拳头又松开，用力到指尖发白却不知道往哪儿放，无措地在空气里扰动了几下最终放在了Tony的发间，揉乱了Tony今早上特意梳理好的新发型。  
“先生……”Peter低低地喘着气，替Tony把一缕垂下来的棕色发丝别到了耳朵后面。“我们去楼上好不好？”  
“嗯哼。”Tony从鼻腔里哼了一声表示同意，缓慢地把含在嘴里的阴茎吐了出来，尽极挑逗地把体液扯出来的丝线咬断，艳红舌尖一转就将它们尽数舔入嘴里。  
脸颊肌肉已经在用酸软的感觉发出抗议，年轻人却丝毫没有哪怕一点点射精的征兆，这让Tony多少感到有些许挫败，也激起了伯爵先生的好胜心——无论在哪方面，他都不愿意示弱。  
“抱我，Pete.”Tony吐出像是撒娇似的话语来，骄傲地冲着Peter扬扬下巴，笃定年轻人一定会迁就他。“几百年了，床在哪儿你应该还记得吧。”  
“当然，先生。”Peter对自己暴露在空气里的下身不管不顾，俯身冲Tony张开双臂。“我记得有关您的一切。”  
Tony伸手搂住Peter的脖子，Peter手一抄就把Tony整个人轻轻松松地抱了起来，堆在脚背上的裤子碍事，于是三两下蹬掉，抱着Tony走上楼梯。  
他抱着Tony的姿势非常的微妙，Tony像是整个人挂在Peter身上，年轻人勃发的阴茎恰恰隔着裤子蹭着伯爵先生的屁股，随着Peter走动的动作一下一下的在Tony的臀缝处摩擦，逗得身经百战的伯爵先生面皮上难得飞起一丝难为情的绯红。  
自己开的头，哭着也要搞完。Tony想，自暴自弃一般地闭上了双眼。  
“事实上，我给您准备了一个礼物。”Tony听见Peter在他耳边发出一声带着气音的低笑，声线相比多年前褪去了不少青涩，又因为情动而带着几分沙哑的性感。“您待会儿就知道了，Mr.Stark.”  
带上了姓氏的敬称让Tony心底里升起一丝不祥的预感，果不其然，下一秒钟已经失去耐心的年轻人就用瞬移魔法将两人转移到了卧室。  
门咔哒一声落下锁来，血族极佳的听力让Tony几乎还听得见宴会厅里的歌舞升平，这让他莫名地感到紧张，连背部的肌肉都绷紧了，生怕被人撞破。  
简直好像是在偷情。Tony在心里想。  
他有一瞬间觉得自己好像是十日谈里那个预备要和情人一夜缠绵的少女，又害怕被人发现，又做好了不顾一切追逐片刻欢愉的准备。  
Peter把头埋在Tony颈窝里磨蹭，恋恋不舍地在上面又留下一个吻痕，像给猫儿顺毛似的用手掌轻轻抚摸着Tony的背，指尖轻点脊背上那些因紧张而绷紧了的肌肉，出声安抚Tony：“别紧张，先生，不会有人发现我们的。”  
手腕上突然出现的冰凉触感让Tony一惊，低头一看发现自己已经被银白色的手铐铐住，声音里不免染上了几分怒气：“这他妈就是你说的礼物？”  
“Language，先生。”Peter似是没听出Tony的愤怒，把Tony往房间正中那张柔软的大床上一放，“咔吧”一声就把手铐另一端的长链子锁在了床头的柱子上，再开口时声音里竟有点委屈。“这可是我特意寻来的呢。”  
Tony驱动魔力想要挣脱束缚，不料魔力甫一涌动就被动了手脚的手铐轻松压制而反噬，在苍白的手腕留下一道浅淡的白痕，没有伤到皮肉，过了一会儿就慢慢散去。  
他终于意识到，年轻人不知道什么时候已经远远超过了自己。  
“Shhh，只是一点小小的魔法，不会伤到您的，先生。”Peter抿了抿唇，用不轻不重的力道扼住Tony的手腕，指尖却极温柔极缱绻地在那条痕迹上抚过。“我怎么舍得伤害您呢。”  
“况且，是您亲口说，我想做什么都可以。”Peter单膝跪在床上，俯身轻轻地往Tony的耳廓吹气，尖牙轻轻咬住耳垂研磨，声音显得有些含含糊糊。“先生难道想要出尔反尔吗？”  
“你这些骚话都是从哪儿学来的？”Tony又好气又好笑，抬腿轻轻踹他一脚。“我可不记得我教过你这些，臭小子。”  
“秘密。”Peter接住Tony踹过来的脚，把上半身凑过去吻他，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔。“这么多年，先生有想过我吗？”  
“先生想我的时候会自己做吗？”  
Tony没料到年轻人会抛出如此直白的一个问题，一时间不知道应该怎么回答，沉默了半晌才开口：“我……没有。”  
“先生骗人，这样子说一点说服力也没有。”Peter低低地嗤笑一声，隔着裤子摸了两把Tony早已勃起的阴茎，满意地看到Tony因为快感而战栗。  
因为他而战栗。  
皮带扣被解开，年轻人揉搓伯爵先生的臀肉示意他抬起臀部好连着内裤将裤子一起脱下，性器颤巍巍挺立在空气里，像是感受到了Peter灼热得有如实质一般的目光，害羞地吐露了一点晶莹的液体。  
Tony咬了咬下唇，尴尬地别开目光，像是为自己的情动而感到羞耻，而Peter却毫不在意，尾音上扬展露着他颇为愉悦的情绪：“先生，您不是说我想做什么都可以吗。”  
“我想看您自己做。”  
Tony闻言惊诧地瞪大了他那双好看的眼睛，瞳孔几乎要因为过多的震惊而收缩成一条线：“什么？”  
“我说，我想看您做，想让您做给我看。”Peter咽了一口唾沫，露出一个带着几分腼腆的微笑。“可以的吧，先生。”  
虽然语气像是在乖乖巧巧地征询意见，手上动作却透着不容反驳——Peter转而拽住Tony没被铐住的那只手的手腕，拉着它往Tony隐秘的后穴探。  
“做给我看吧，先生。”Peter的眼神和表情看起来都无辜至极，如果忽略他的话语和动作，Tony简直要以为Peter才是被欺负的那一个。  
但他不由自主的想起了那些个甜腻的夜晚，手指隐没在身体里探索自己的敏感点，指节在后穴里搅动发出黏糊糊的水声，柔软床垫贴合他因快感过载拱起的腰身而弯出一条优美的弧线。阴茎放出不甘寂寞的信号，但他的撸动却不得章法，快感一点点积累却总达不到顶峰，急躁的动作带来一丝丝疼痛感，伴随着酥麻的电流节节攀升，浊白精液终于爆发在掌心，顺着掌纹滴到已经乱糟糟的丝绸床单上，刻意压抑的喘息和尖叫在空荡荡的古堡里回荡。  
他自慰的时候在想着什么呢？  
答案在心头早已明晰，Tony Stark的自尊心却不允许他吐出认同的话语，他咬着下唇，尖牙压迫到接吻接得红润的唇瓣，留下一个牙印。  
他的心上人，他无数个夜晚的甜腻春潮，他的性幻想对象就在他的面前，跟他说“先生有想着我自己做吗？我想看先生自己做”。  
这他妈要他怎么拒绝？  
牙齿松开下唇时血液流回被压迫的皮肉，麻痒和刺痛在表皮细胞炸开，冰凉指尖抚过环状的肌肉，感受它在指尖下的轻微战栗。  
Tony尝试着往身体里放入了一个指节，干涩的甬道用钝痛来表示抗议，这让他皱了皱眉，本能地想要退缩。  
虽然有点难为情，不过他大概需要他床头柜子里的那瓶润滑剂。  
“Hey,Peter.”Tony难堪地开口，声音里充满了迟疑，后半句话卡在喉咙里，无论如何也说不出口。“帮我……”  
Peter其实也已经忍到了极限，上帝啊，在地下室的时候他就想把Tony按在墙壁上狠狠地操，一直操得Tony哑着嗓子叫不出声，从内而外都留下独属于他Peter Parker的印记为止。  
他忍了又忍，竭力想让这一场重逢充满罗曼蒂克的氛围，想让这一场性爱在回忆里留下那么点唯美的滋味，Tony却有意或无意，自知或不自知地挑拨着他理智之弦的弹性极限。  
他渴望Tony一如渴望鲜血，几百年来的每一天他都被几乎扭曲了的占有欲折磨得快要发了疯。  
他想操他，立刻，马上。  
“先生还说我是个急性子，先生才是急性子吧。”Peter轻笑出声。“先生还是把润滑剂放在同一个地方吗？”  
“什——操，你怎么知道？！”Tony因为快感而混混沌沌的大脑被这句话炸得清醒了不少，几乎是本能地挣扎了起来，把锁在床头栏杆上的锁链挣得“夸夸”响。“操你的，操你的Peter Parker——你偷窥我？！”  
“我才没有。”Peter嘟嘟囔囔地用吻去堵住Tony的唇，却被恼羞成怒的Tony狠狠地咬了一口，冒出几粒血珠来。  
Peter吃痛后退，倒也不恼，只是舔一舔自己被Tony咬伤的伤口，佯装难过地撇撇嘴，站起身来去摸床头柜里装着润滑脂膏的精致铁盒：“先生，你忘了吗，你的一切我都记得。”  
Tony还没反应过来，年轻人的身体复又以一个极具压迫性的姿势覆压上来，把小胡子男人整个笼罩在自己的身下，一只手拿着铁盒，另一只手握住Tony的手腕往自己的胸膛上摸，语气是实打实的委屈：“况且，先生居然咬我，我还带着伤呢……可疼了。”  
“先生可一定要补偿我，一定要好好的补偿我。”  
Tony被这一套行云流水的扮猪吃老虎唬得一时不知道应该怎么接话，明明知道这臭小子是在装可怜，是恃宠而骄，可他就是狠不下心去拒绝。  
Tony长叹一声。我算是栽在他手里了。他想。  
润滑用的软膏抹开之后就化成了液体，手指不怎么费力就进入了一根，鲜明的异物感让Tony不禁小小地闷哼了一声，本能地收缩后穴把异物绞得死紧。  
然而Peter却把这当做是邀请和挽留，他微微屈起指节在他的先生身体里探索，试图将第二根手指也放进Tony的身体里：“先生，你好紧。”  
Tony早已放弃了挣扎和抵抗，转而用手死死捂住自己的脸，试图逃避眼前这怎么想不太真实的场景，打定了主意死不开腔。  
Peter歪头看他，摆出一副无辜的模样，在Tony身体里探索的手指终于摸索到了那可以让Tony品尝到至高无上的快乐的一点，于是他用指尖轻轻按摩它，眼睛欣赏着先生因为剧烈的快感而颤抖的身体，还有压抑不住的从牙缝里滚落的喘息和尖叫。  
第三根手指也很顺利地进入了Tony，在身体里翻搅扩张发出“咕叽咕叽”的水声，若有若无地擦过前列腺让快感时而鲜明时而微弱，像是把他反复带上云端又狠狠抛下，不断积累的快感却又找不到一个可供宣泄的出口，这感觉漫长难捱得几乎让他发疯，阴茎抖动着流出前液，期待着抚慰，小腹和腿根的肌肉微微痉挛着预示高潮将至。  
他抖抖索索地伸出一只手想要去抚慰自己，可伸到一半却被恶劣的年轻人攥住了手腕压回了头顶。  
“先生好狡猾，怎么可以先射呢？”Peter语气轻巧，吐出来的内容却像是在给Tony判刑。  
说着年轻人把手指从Tony身体里抽出去，带出几根润滑剂拉出的细丝，突然空掉的后穴收缩着，内壁互相挤压像是想要挽留什么，却最终只能留下一丝空虚，这让Tony不自觉地夹了夹腿，仰起脖颈深深地吸了一口气。  
Tony那些欲求不满的小动作全被Peter看在眼里，年轻人眼中笑意愈盛，爬上床跪在Tony的腿间，分开Tony的双腿盘在自己的腰际，扶着自己怒涨的阴茎，将顶端顶在了Tony的后穴穴口，龟头轻而易举地就破开括约肌的阻碍进入了Tony的身体里。  
Tony惊喘一口，贴在自己小腹上的阴茎跳动了两下，却被Peter掐住了根部。  
“我要进去了，先生。”  
“操——啊……嘶……”Tony因为高潮被遏制而将要脱口而出的脏话被年轻人挺腰整根进入的动作顶碎，最终逸出口的只是止不住的呜咽似的呻吟。“哈啊……慢点……慢点！”  
Peter不管不顾地大力挺腰冲撞着，几乎是整根插入又整根拔出，伞状的头部不需要刻意寻找角度就可以轻易地碾过Tony内壁里的每一寸敏感点，被遏制了射精的甬道保持在濒临高潮的状态而不住地收缩，吸得Peter头皮发麻，于是更加用力地挺身抽插。  
久未体会过如此激烈的性事的Tony觉得自己几乎要晕过去，可血族特有的体质让他偏偏保持着清醒，电流似的快感在血管里奔腾流窜，顺着脊髓一路通到脑干，灵魂几乎要挣脱肉体的束缚飞上天际。  
生理泪水让眼前的世界一片迷蒙，冰冷的液体顺着眼角的细纹流到头发里，嘴唇张张合合不知该先尖叫还是先叹息，正发生的这一切的触感如此虚无缥缈又如此真实，让他不敢伸手去触摸又渴望伸手去触摸。  
Tony犹豫了一下，伸出双臂搂住了Peter的脖子，想说话却发现干涩不成声，咽了两口唾沫才说得出话，语调随着年轻人顶弄的动作而起伏停顿：“嘿，Pete.”  
“I catch you.”  
Peter笑起来，下身动作动作不停，用鼻尖去蹭小胡子男人湿漉漉的鬓角：“Me too,sir.”


End file.
